I missed you
by Kitsu Shadowclaw
Summary: Naruto has disapeard on a mission and has been missing for almost two years. Kakashi found him in the forest covered in blood. Now Sasuke must help him recover.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I keep asking santa for Naruto but sadly no. And I've been a good girl to! So no I don't own it.

This story takes place around 3 years after the 4th great ninja war.

Sasuke sat in the hospital waiting on Tsunade to come out of the Intensive care room. 'What happened to my little Naruto?' He thought. He stood up to stretch. His muscles were cramping up.

~FLASHBACK~

_*knock knock*_

_Sasuke slowly poked his head out from under the covers. He had just gotten in from a mission a few hours ago._

_*knock knock*_

_"Give me a second. I'm coming." He yelled. He started to look for a pair of pants to pull on. _

_*knock knock*_

_"I'm coming God Damn it." He yelled again. He finally found some pants. And was now headed to the door. "What" he said as he opened the door rather roughly. _

_There stood Hinata with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. "And why are you crying?"_

_"You need to come to the hospital." She said._

_"What. Why? Whats going on?"_

_"Kakashi found Naruto in the forest. And took him to the hospital. Tsunade is there with Sakura." She choked out. "Kakashi told me to come get you." _

_Sasuke just started at her for a moment. "W.. What?" he stuttered._

~END FLASHBACK~

Sasuke sat back down and looked back at the room his little blond fox was in. Hoping for some news soon.

That's when his answer came. Both Sakura and Tsunade came out. "Is he ok. Can I go see him now?"

"In a minuet. I need to tell you a few things. He's being moved now so relax. He's been drugged. There are some chakra suppressing drugs in him. And some others. And the reason he is not healing as quickly is because of the drugs. At this moment we have to wait and see. We did what we could the rest is up to time." She said. " He is in a coma, his body is trying to fix itself."

"Ok, may I see him now?"

"Yes, but this may take a while."

"I understand."

This is my first story so please let me now what you think.

Thank you bunches!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, for the reviews everyone. To answer a few questions yes Sasuke and Naruto are dating. The rest of the questions will be answered in this chapter. And all reviews are appreciated even if you think you are being harsh please do so. It will make me a better writer in the end so I do not mind at all.

It had been two weeks and his little fox was still in a comma. Sakura would come in on her shifts and it was always the same question "Any changes Sasuke?" And the reply was always the same. "No Sakura." She would check on Naruto then leave.

~Flashback~

"Be safe on your mission Naruto" Sasuke said. He pinned the smaller blond to the wall and bent down to kiss him. It had started out as a chase kiss. But Naruto let out a small moan and that was all Sasuke needed. He ran his tongue across Narrator's lower lip, asking for entrance. Immediately Naruto gave it to him and they explored each other's mouths. Finally both of them came up for air.

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped out.

"Yes?" Sasuke said his voice noticeably deeper with the need to take his little fox then and there.

"I have to go. I'm already late."

"Kakashi will be late. He always is."

"That's not the point Sasuke. I need to leave. It's a simple mission to the wind country."

"I know I just don't like you leaving."

"I'll be fine I have Kakashi and Sai with me." Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss and wiggled out from between the wall and his lover.

~End Flashback~

"Naruto, please wake up. I miss you." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he drifted off to sleep holding Narrator's hand.

*Several hours later *

Sakura walked into the room "Hello Sasu…" She suddenly stopped talking at the sight of Sasuke asleep holding Narrator's hand. 'I'll be quiet. He had hardly any sleep' she thought to herself.

As she was finishing up her duties "Hi Sakura." Said a sleepy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Sakura asked softly.

"No, you didn't. It was just time for me to be up."

"Oh, ok. Well Narrator's vitals are still the same. I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Sasuke stood up to stretch. He walked over to the window to open it. A little fresh air may help. As he was opening up the window he heard a soft groan. He ran over to Narrator's bed, and saw that his eyes were beginning to open. He pushed the red call button.

"Naruto?" he said quietly "Naruto please wake up."

Suddenly Sakura came back in the room. "What is it?" she asked.

"He's waking up… I think." Came the reply.

She stepped out side the door and told the nearest nurse to get Lady Tsunade immediately.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Naruto had finally woken up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said with tears falling down his face. "Naruto I'm here."

Slowly Naruto was coming into the realm of the living. "Why am I in the hospital?" he asked slowly.

Tsunade came into the room just then. "Your finally awake." She said. " Sasuke I need to talk to him and make sure his body is healing properly now that he is awake. I'll come get you." Sasuke looked as if he was going to argue " I will throw you out of this room if I have to."

"Yes ma'am" He said. " I'll be rite back Naruto." He then left the room and went to the waiting area and sat down.

~Flashback~

*knock knock *

"Coming" Sasuke said as he was walking towards the door.

*knock knock *

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door. There stood Sai. "Sai? Were is Naruto?"

"When we were almost done with the mission we got ambushed by some ninja. They were not wearing any Head protectors so we do not know were they came from. Naruto got hit from behind with a dart that we can only assume was filled with chakra suppressing drugs because he became weaker and unable to use any of his techniques. During the battle we lost sight of Naruto. When the rest of the attackers fled we went in search of Naruto but after 3 days we decided to come back here and get a search team together. Lady Hokage sent me here to inform you." Sai said.

"What…?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"When we were almost done…"

"I heard you the first time you idiot." Sasuke yelled at him.

"But you said what." Sai stated.

"Oh never mind. I'm leaving to talk to Tsunade."

~End Flashback~

"Sasuke" Tsunade said bringing him out of his memories.

"Is he ok now?" he asked.

"His body is healing at the rate of a normal person. The nine tails chakra is still extremely weak." She replied. "He also can not remember anything after leaving for the mission. He does not remember what they did on the mission. So we are still at a loss of what happened. As of this moment all we can do is hope that his memories come back. And that the nine tails chakra becomes stronger again."

"Ok, am I aloud to go back now?" he asked.

"Yes, just keep in mind that he has no clue how much things have changed. So we need to be patient with him."

"Yes ma'am."

Again thank you everyone who has reviewed. Please keep them coming it helps me improve.

Also the only reason this came out so quickly is I had been working on this for about a week before I finally posted on here. I have College and a 3 year old so it may take more then a day next time. Have a great one!


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the wait. I had to catch up on my school work. But here you go the next chapter.

Thank you for the reviews I hope that every one enjoys the next chapter.

Sasuke walked into his little foxes room. He stood in the doorway for a moment just watching him as Sakura finished cleaning up. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I'm almost done Sasuke." Sakura said. "I'll have someone bring up some food in a little. Just remember Naruto you need to eat it slowly. Or you will throw up. And I do not feel like cleaning that up."

"Ok." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sakura walked out and Sasuke made his way to his normal chair and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"F… fine." Naruto stuterd out. "Sa… Sasuke… Are you mad at me…?"

"Oh Naruto I could never be mad at you." He said with tears in his eyes. He got up from his chair and sat down on Naruto's bed, and pulled him into a hug. "Naruto, I love you I could never be mad at you. What would every make you think that?" He asked.

Naruto started to cry uncontrolably. "I j… just th… thought y… you were. Th… that's how it f… felt…"

"My little Naruto. I can't be mad at you over something like this. I love you." Sasuke said softly and held his little fox closely while Naruto cried.

Slowly Naruto calmed down. "I love you too Sasuke." He then looked up at Sasuke who bent down and gave Naruto a soft kiss.

*knock knock *

A nurse then walked in "I brought in some food." She said and placed it on the bedside table. "Remember to eat slowly." She then left.

Sasuke moved to get off of the bed. "Please don't. I want you with me." Said Naruto softly.

"Ok." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a soft kiss. He then moved around and settled in behind Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Now try to eat."

"I hate hospital food. Can we go get ramen after they let me out. Please!"

"Maybe."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Naruto said excitedly.

For several hours they just talked about the village. And who was with who, and so forth. And this is how Tsunade found them as they were sleeping.

"Hey you two wake up." She said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Whats up? Oh Lady Tsunade. Yes ma am what can we do for you?"

"Hmph, Well I came to tell you that you could leave tomarrow. The tests came back and while you still have some of the drugs in your system they are leaving slowly. And your wounds are also healling nicely. We just want to observe you over night just in case anything happens your first night awake."

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison. Both wanting to spend some alone time at home.

"You will need to take it easy tho. You will not have any missions for the time being. And Sasuke I'm going to give you less so that you can keep an eye on him. I will see you later." She said then walked out the door.

"I'm glad you get to come home tomarrow." Sasuke said.

"Me to."

Then they fell asleep waiting for the morning to come.

Well there you go I hope you liked it. Keep an eye out for my next update.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait every one. School kicked my butt amongst other things. I hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you for the reviews. They have helped a lot.

* * *

The next morning they left after Naruto had a checkup. "How are you feeling this morning Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine. I want to go home though. And I really, really want some ramen."

"We can get ramen later. Let's get you home and settled in. Let's not have Tsunade breathing down our necks because you were out so much. I kind of like my life and do not want it to end now that I have you back."

"Fine." Naruto said with a small pout. "Let's go."

"Good" Sasuke said. And gave Naruto a kiss. They walked home hand in hand.

~At home~

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared blankly at him.

"Hn. I guess that was a stupid question. Come on I'll make some eggs."

Naruto's face brightened up. "Yay! I love Sasuke."

"I love you to. Come on."

Naruto watched as Sasuke worked around the kitchen. Pulling out a couple pans, eggs, and bacon. "Hn, what Naruto?"

Naruto looked startled. "Nothing! I was just watching you."

"Ok. Well it's almost done. Why don't you grab the plates?"

"All-righty then." Naruto said. He grabbed the plates and put them on the table. As he poured the drinks Sasuke dished up the food. "You didn't change anything around."

"No I didn't. It just didn't seem right to re arrange. I knew you would come back. And you hopeless when it comes to finding anything."

"Hey now. That's not nice. Let's eat."

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright let's eat."

After they ate they washed the dishes. Naruto gave a small yawn. "Let's take a nap." Said Sasuke

"I'm not tired!" Naruto said.

"Yes you are. Come on." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the bed room.

"Fine." Naruto said.

Naruto crawled into bed. Sasuke curled up around him. "Just fall asleep ok. You need your rest." But his words were wasted Naruto had already passed out. "I love you Naruto." He waited a few more minutes then got up. "Since he's home I need to get some food." He said to himself. Sasuke wrote a note for Naruto in case he woke up and went shopping.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know it's a little short. Hopefully I won't have you wait long next time. I have finals this week so that's why it's so short. Next time I swear it will be longer! I promise.


End file.
